


The Illustrious Head Maid of Mansion L'Verge

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy tits, F/M, Feminization, Futanari, Multi, Other, Other stuff that'd be spoilers!, bimbofication, femboy, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Adam’s bought an old house known as Mansion L’Verge. Better yet, his purchase came with a free year’s worth of service from beautiful, scantily clad maids! Yet, of all his options, Adam is tantalized the most by the mysterious slut of a head maid he’s forbidden from seeing. Will Adam ever finally see the gaze of his luscious lover?





	The Illustrious Head Maid of Mansion L'Verge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 10/31/18

The ride up to the mansion had left Adam exhausted. Eight hours of driving and a prolonged moving-in period had decimated his stamina. Oh, but it was all worth it. Not only had Adam purchased a house, but a lavish mansion at that! Mansion L’Verge was its name. Despite being over a century old, the little old house had still been a steal. To think he’d paid it off for just two years worth of his old place’s rent!

It’d be nice to get away from his old life. Adam had… well, Adam wasn’t exactly the nicest person. His charming looks had gotten the brunette boy into less than charming mishaps. Stealing money from friends, opening a fraudulent business, harassing women, betraying the dearest and kindest people in life for a bit of an easier ride. He needed to lay low for a while, hide from the Feds. For that, a country vacation far, far away from society sounded wonderful.

There wasn’t much left to the move in. Everything was in place, his belongings were safe, and his rocky past was behind him. All that was truly left was the sweat on his body from the heavy lifting. It was time for a bath. One to wash away all the dirt of the day and to clean his record for good.

Adam certainly wasn’t expecting a washroom this nice for how old the rest of the mansion looked. The bathroom looked as if it’d just been renovated years ago, containing a walk in shower fit for multiple people, space far beyond what was needed for such a simple room… and a tub that looked more like a jacuzzi than anywhere where a bath could take place.

Adam cranked the bath tub’s knob, causing an immediate deluge of hot water to come rushing out into the bowl-like tub immediately. The air was soon thick with steam as Adam removed his clothes. In no time at all, soothing water was filling the luxurious bath near three fifths of the way up, doubtlessly enough to the point where when Adam was in, the tub would be full. Time to sink in.

One foot, then another, then a steady fall downward into the steamy, dreamy bath. Stresses that Adam hardly knew about faded away in mere moments. He took in a breath of air and submerged his head momentarily underneath the hot warm confines of the water, wetting the last of his body and sinking into total relaxation…

For a while, at least. It took some time, but Adam came to notice something sticking out from the side of one of the walls, just enough out of view that he couldn’t see the object standing outside the bath. He took a double take, then a triple, unable to comprehend how such a thing had come to be in his bathroom.

Despite this, he moved closer to confirm it with his own eyes. And he only felt more confounded when he did.

That… that was a dildo suction cupped to the wall.

What the fuck? How in god’s name was that here? Hadn’t this place been uninhabited for at least half a decade? So why was there a giant pink dildo stuck to the wall of the bath?

Adam couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe this thing he’d found. But no matter how long he spent looking at it, that long, teasingly-erect plastic phallus continued to bulge obscenely from the wall of his new bathroom, as if begging to be touched.

Adam reached forward to make certain it wasn’t just his eyes playing tricks on him, and return obtained hand full of hard, rigid rubber. It… it was real. It was right there, real as could be.

However, Adam didn’t get the chance to study this strange discovery alone for long. A moment later, the sound of knocking reached Adam’s ears. He jerked his head up, listening attentively to see if he’d really heard that correctly. The knocking continued, clearer than before. Those weren’t the knocks of a knuckle on the hard wooden door outside. No, they were too close by. No that was… the knock of someone at Adam’s bedroom. Someone else was in the house! What!? Had the real estate agent tagged behind to discuss something!?

Adam rose out of the bath. He started to dry himself, intending to get dressed in proper clothing, but the continuous knocking only grew louder and louder. This sounded urgent. He instead just wrapped his towel around his lower half headed back into the main portion of his room, still damp.

His assumptions were correct, someone was banging on the door to his bedroom. He approached the door hesitantly, still having little idea of who could be there. He gripped the knob, slowly gave it a turn, and gently creaked the door open to view his visitor…

“Mr. Nim? Adam Nim? Is that you?” the stranger greeted Adam.

Standing before the door was a woman who looked as if she’d stepped out of an early 1900s nursery adorned in the the white lace and black garb of a maid’s outfit. She looked young, probably not much older than Adam in the range of her mid to late 20s. Honestly, it looked as if she was dressing in lingerie at first. Not only was the outfit absolutely ridiculous all its own to see in modern day, but it was proportioned so suggestively.   
The woman’s ample chest was exposed to the air through a boob window of sorts, giving Adam an instant site of the woman’s hefty, braless cleavage. Trailing down the outfit from the obscene chest, the hem of the rag’s skirt was doing a terrible job concealing her legs. It looked as if, if she were to bend over, Adam would have a full view of her bottom. Rosey beige thighs gave her look some color past the drab black and white on her lower half. The contrast showed off just how sizable those trunk-like legs of hers were. To round out the outfit, thigh-high socks climbed up her legs before squeezing down, leaving behind a bulging little squeeze on her flesh. Locking them in place were the final piece of her wardrobe, shiny black heeled shoes that looked terribly inefficient for doing housework.

Not only was she here, but several other women were present. Each was adorned in a near identical maid outfit, save minor alterations to either emphasize their bust or bottom better. The heard of strangely dressed women ever brought an odor with them, perhaps some strange perfume, smelling of lavender.

Taking in the sight demanded so much mental energy, it took Adam a good 20 seconds before he realize he’d been feasting his eyes on these women. He still hadn’t so much as affirmed who he was. He widened the door frame to the gaggle of girls to spit out an answer.

“Yes! Yes, that’s me. And you are uhhh…?” Adam asked.

“My apologies for interrupting your bath, Master Adam.” The maid woman apologized. “I’m Raven, the assistant head maid of the manor. I failed to introduce myself and the rest of the chateau’s maids as you entered.”

“Uh… maids?” Adam asked confused.

“Yes sir.” Raven continued. “Your purchase of the manor came with a year’s worth of our services. We will be present throughout the manor for a long while tending to your every need. If you have a request, we shall deal with it as you need.”

Adam really had no idea how to react to this situation “I um… “

Raven reiterated her claim in the face of Adam’s confusion. “We strive to make you as at home as we can. Cleaning, laundry, bed service, and more are all included. I’m sure you saw how spotless the bathroom was. We work to ensure all our work is of that quality.”

Adam reflexively chimed in. “Well uh…”

“Was there a spot we missed, Master Adam?” Raven asked in genuine surprise.

“Well, there uhh…” Adam started to blush. How could he even really say there was a queen-sized pink plastic boyfriend in the bath straight faced?

Raven reacted immediately to Adam’s embarrassed look. She turned her attention to the other women. “Girls! Go back to work and let Adam and me have a private conversation.”

The women dispersed down the hallway. Raven turned her attention back to Adam

“There was uh… a dildo in the bathtub…” Adam admitted.

Raven bowed in apology. “So, I was correct… I’m deeply sorry for that sir. I’m afraid even as disciplined and kind our maids in training tend to be, our head maid is… a bit odd. Her libido is frequently insatiable.”

Adam was a bit curious. “Head maid?”

“Yes, Mr. Adam” Raven continued. “Our head maid is a strange person. She’s a masterful cleaner and a wonderful manager, but she has such odd habits. She insists the house smell of her favorite scented candles at all times. Then there’s her… urges… I’m so sorry you had to learn of her lusty tendencies so soon. She can’t stop masturbating. She’ll be cleaning just for mere minutes before she yearns for another climax from a dildo in her ass.”

Adam was red faced from all this blunt sex talk. “H-her ass?”

“Yes sir.” Raven affirmed “She says it feels heavenly taking “A massive plastic toy up my tight ass” quote-on-quote”

Adam was going light headed. “You’re telling me not only did this house come with maid services for a while, but that the head maid apparently is comfortable enough to hump herself on a sex toy in some random bathroom?”

Raven bowed. “I’m sorry master, but it’s the truth. The head maid is so dutiful in keeping this place clean, she often forgoes normal social behavior. I know it’s hard to understand now, but I’m sure one day it’ll make sense. I’ll chastise her as best I can, even though she outranks me. I don’t think she can provide a face to face apology just yet though, she’s tuckered herself out getting the house ready for you.”

Frankly, having another maid running around here with as short a skirt and heavy a chest as Raven seemed dead set on fucking constantly sounded amazing. If she was enough of a freak to grind her way to anal orgasm in a bathtub, she’d doubtlessly do all sorts of unholy things to Adam if she got her hands on him.

“That’ll be all right.” Adam replied. “Just as soon as she’s ready to speak, do send her my way. I’d like to deal with this personally.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Adam” Raven replied. “Do you enjoy the scent of the candles lit throughout the house? She says it makes our bodies more limber and heads more at easy. If not, your desire override hers and we can have them removed.”

Adam gave a smell of the air. So, this was the odor on those maids? It wasn’t terrible at all. Even now it was fading out of his conscious perception into subconscious awareness. He’d probably pay it no mind in a week’s time.

“That won’t be necessary, Ms. Raven” Adam replied.

“Yes, Master Adam” Raven repeated. “Would you like me to remove the dildo from the wall or…?”

Adamn thought fast. If this head maid really did enjoy a plastic cock as much as she seemed, maybe keeping one in here was the fastest way to get her to show up.

Adam feigned a frown. “No, that won’t be needed. Have the head maid remove it herself as punishment. You’re dismissed for now, Ms. Raven”.

“Yes master” Raven bowed.

Raven trotted down the hall, giving her master a lovely view of her bouncy caboose all the way to the stairs. Adam couldn’t stop beaming. Sexy maids were parading up and down his mansion, tending to his every whim. Even better, the head one was a sex freak beyond measure! This was the goddamn life!

Adam closed the door and returned to the privacy of his bedroom. This was all too much to handle for his poor dick. Beautiful women were everywhere in this house! If he couldn’t nut in that nympho head maid’s ass right now, he’d just have to fire one off solo. He retreated back to the confines of the hot bath he’d prepared. Might as well rub one out when it can all just go down the drain!

Adam’s bath had changed since he’d last left. Strangle enough, it’d since become a bubble bath. Oh, that seemed to be the culprit. A packet of mini bath bombs was off to the side of the tub. It seems him stepping out and displacing so much water had swept one into the water. No matter, the bath was still lovely as ever. Back into the heavenly liquid he sunk, this time looking to both relax and climax.

Adam immediately took to pumping his rod. None of these maids knew what he’d done in the past. Better yet, none of them would likely be believed if Adam’s hand were to slip somewhere… This was his own little sex playground now. At the moment, there was hardly any doubt which ride he should get on first.  
That head maid… oh, Raven had really built her up. How big was her chest? Maid class was surely based mostly on breast size rather than merit, no? An ample chest and a willingness to fuck was doubtlessly how she climbed the ranks. Yes, that had to be it. A regular slut that got to the top from mediocre cleaning and a busty bod! Oh, how luscious! And now he was the naughty master she had to please for a pay day! Next time she showed up, he could park her right over where that dildo was and have her suck his cock while they bathed together! Hopefully she could hold her breath in the middle of that demeaning double penetration!

Say, where was that big pink dildo, anyway? It was a pretty nice toy; he’d hate to damage it. Wasn’t it right there, opposite of where he was sitting? Strange. He could have sworn it was in the center of one of the bath’s indentation pseudo-seats. He was sitting on one… shouldn’t it be on the other? Maybe he was just a bit scatterbrained from all of the excitement today. He took a few deep breaths of the scented air to get his bearing back.

Adam returned to masterbating, his pace growing more rapid. Climax was coming in fast. Better yet, everything felt a little better every time he wiggled in his seat or bobbed up and down a tad. Gosh, just thinking about this woman was toxic to his head. He couldn’t get his mind off her!

She’d absolutely rock his world. She’d get mounted like the horny bitch she was and feel all the love of a nice, firm cock for the first time in months… years! Adam could feel it now. Body slapping, fast paced, ball draining sex in this very tub. She’d be made into a woman! A properly satisfied, cum bloated whore of a woman. He could see them now both cumming at the same time! Climax together and….

Adam was there. One last pump and he was staining the bubble bath with thin strands of white from his erupting cock. It was a wonderful peak, one that sent Adam groaning aloud in delight.

He’d really hit a hot button fantasizing about this maid! Normally he’d tucker out after something like this; hs mind would wander into the senseless web of post climax thoughts unrelated to sex. Yet this time… just thinking about that luscious lady made Adam feel like he could keep going! Apparently Adam had found a well of fapping material that wouldn’t soon run dry.

That said, sitting in a bathtub with his own cum was a bad idea. The nasty, sticky, hydrophobic stuff would doubtlessly get on his skin soon enough and be a pain to wash up. He’d relaxed here enough. It was time to coil into bed for the night. Adam withdrew out of the fizzing bubble bath and pulled the cork blocking the drain away. Steadily the dirty water swirled out, leaving behind still mostly a spotless bath tub.

There was one peculiarity though… where had the dildo gone? The spot of the wall where it once stood was now barren, leaving behind just a little grey spot of mildew. Apparently the maid had missed a spot… oh, how troublesome! Well, Adam certainly couldn’t bathe in something that dirty next time! He’d need to clean it up now…

Adam dove beneath the sink to search for cleaning products. He found a set of simple disinfecting wipes and gleefully grabbed the lot of them. He happily dove back into the empty bathtub and absolutely destroyed that troublesome stain. Spotless. Perfect! Adam was beaming.

As he bent over to eye his job well done more thoroughly, a damp thud rang out behind his. back. The huge unflattering pink dildo had returned! It’d dropped from… somewhere and was now just a bit behind him. Good to see it hadn’t gotten lost. Now he could truly head to bed with peace of mind.

Adam took the dildo with him to bed. As strange as it sounded to him at first, it made perfect sense with a little more thought. Obviously, if the maid came by in the morning, she’d get so horny she’d need to calm her urges on that dildo, right? Well, there’d be a bed right there for them to do it right there! It was perfect! That luscious piece of ass dancing in his head would soon be his!

Adam went to bed still naked. He placed the dildo on his nightstand so the slutty head maid could see it whenever she swung by. He closed his eyes and attempted to go to sleep… only to find his thoughts absolutely polluted by the woman. He hadn’t even seen her, yet her beauty was plaguing his mind so heavily! Oh, that must absolutely be what she looks like then. It had to be. She was beautiful, perfect… a total skank…

 

\--------

 

“Good morning, master. It’s wonderful to see you”

Deep in the deathly grip of a sound sleep, Adam twitched at those words. Rapidly he squirmed back to life, departing his subconscious for the bliss awaiting him in the waking world. That was her! It had to be her! It…

With a deep breath of scented air, Adam rose from his bed and opened his eyes. Raven greeted his vision yet again. His enthusiasm sunk to exhausted disappointment. Damnit! When would the day come where the apple of his eye woke him up!?

“Raven! Give me another! This one is full to bursting!” Adam demanded.

Raven extended a tray, an unopened condom the lone object on it. Adam snatched the rubber and pried away his blankets to tend to his needy flesh.

Adam’s body had changed. Where once his modest cock sat now… now a truly titanic beast lounged in its pace. It was a gargantuan, heaving mass of cock meat, rivaling his arm in thickness with a length that tapped his knee caps. Sitting below it were two heavy babymakers, constantly filling his nutsack taut with huge quantities of virile sperm. He was monstrously hung; the proud owner of an insatiable cock that needed to be drained at least hourly.

It’d been three months since Adam first entered the mansion. His life had grown a bit twisted since he took up residence here. With his own spacious home and a dozen or so maid servants ambling around the premises to tend to all his needs, Adam was growing detached from reality. Everything about his living situation seemed normal, even to the extent where the recent changes to his body lately didn’t phase him. He was in his own little dreamy world, where nothing quite made total sense.

A condom ballooned absolutely full of semen hung from Adam’s titanic cock. It was a miracle the bulging mass hadn’t burst yet, honestly. The latex was being stretched so thin by the surplus of warm, sticky spunk, it looked as if the slightest poke might make it explode. Yet still, somehow, it hung tightly around his colossal dick.

Even more surprisingly, Adam was able to masterfully remove the condom from his cock and seal it as a taut cum ballon before any of his seed could leak back out. For Adam, there was no other way of climaxing than in a nice, clean condom. Anything else would be messy. The head maid would never approved of Adam if he was messy. He slipped on his newest condom before any fresh pre could escape, letting the used condom sit on the bedroom tray.

With his nocturnal emissions ready to be hauled away, Adam focused on draining his morning wood instead. One hand of his shook the rigid flesh of his erect dick. The other dove for the head maid’s fat pink dildo. One dousing of lubricant and a towel later and the girly sex toy was thrusting up his ass down to the hilt. He pleasured himself to his liking, not a care in the world about Raven watching everything.

What fantasy would be the subject of his morning masterbation session? The same focus he’d climaxed to hundreds of times the last three months: The head maid. Ahh, the lovely, enchanting head maid…Just thinking about her made Adam’s cock start to drool again. How could some wicked wench like her be so enticing! After all this time, he still hadn’t even heard her name, yet she commanded every thought in his head. He wanted nothing in life any more than to be of service to her. He still hadn’t seen her face… yet there was no need. Every bit of his mind told him she was lovely, beautiful, heavenly, divine.

“Raven? How’s the head maid feeling today” Adam asked, slowly stroking his dick.

“She’s still ill, I’m afraid.” Raven replied. “She simply can’t bear to see you in her current state. She needs more time to get better.”

“DAMNIT!” roared Adam. “Blasted disease! Urgh, so filthy! Tell me, is there any estimate as to when she’ll get better?”

“Yes sir, the same as yesterday.” Raven continued. “She’ll be better in maybe a week’s time if we’re lucky. Then, you can gaze at her beauty as long as you’d like.”

Just that little bit of hope, that smallest chance he might be able to one day see that kinky, voluptuous woman, that saint of cleanliness and raunchiness… Urgh, it was enchanting. Adam’s pace picked up stroking his cock and fucking his ass.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Adam asked.

“Of course, Master Adam. She pines for you constantly just as you do for her.” Raven explained stone faced before her masturbating master.

Adam groaned in delight. His vivid imagination took over, spinning tales so intense and detailed it was just as if the head maid were truly here. For the last few weeks, his daydreaming had grown insatiable. It felt so easy to spin the slightest thought into near reality… and his cock ballooning to such obscene lengths in that short time only made his lewd fantasies all the more common.

Climax mounted so quickly. Not even five minute into masturbating and Adam’s body was shaking and twitching from the delectable sensation of his balls being drained dry. He’d lost any semblance of stamina with his new dick. Just a few harsh pumps up his sensative cockmeat and his fat balls were ready to squeeze another one of his impressive blastings of cum.

“G-gaaaahhh… Aaaaah….” satisfied grunts tapered out of Adam as he finally reached his first conscious orgasm of the day. Fat, hot bursts of seed, each the size of one of his older orgasms, sprayed out of his cock into the tough rubber perched on his cock head. In no time at all, a bulbous little cum balloon was hanging from his dick yet again.

Adam sunk back into bed as post coitus exhaustion took over. He reached forward to tie the cum balloon shut and had a second cleanly contained balloon for his maids to dispose of. He reached to his right to dump the tied condom on Raven’s tray… only to see the door to his chambers was open and she’d already left the room.

Damn. Did she really think it’d take him that long to climax? Surely she knew him better than that by now. He lurched forward with his other hand towards his night stand, grabbing hold of his bell to summon one of his other servants.

“Master? Do you need me?” a voice blurted the instant he started to ring.

Adam spun around. One of Raven’s subordinates was on the other side of the bed with a tray bearing a fresh condom for Adam’s monster cock. …Jenna was her name? Adam never committed anyone’s name to memory but Raven’s, but it seemed he always knew what to call these ladies. It was strange, really. He didn’t even remember asking their names once.

Wordlessly, Adam dropped the cum balloon onto the new maid’s tray, then snatched the fresh rubber and put it across his cock. Already the fire in his loins was coming back as his obsession with that forbidden fruit of a head maid danced in his head. Why was everything about her so secretive!? Of course he wanted to honor her wishes to stay private in her ill health but… ooh the temptation to know more about her was so intense! And Raven always strove to keep her privacy in tact. Blast it!

But perhaps… perhaps this other employee would be a bit more loose lipped?

“Tell me, have you seen the head maid lately?” Adam asked.

“Of course, Master. I had to visit her earlier for her breakfast.” She repeated.

“Did she tell you anything about me?” Adam requested.

“So much, Master. Of course, she told me how to properly care for someone special like you, but after that…” Jenna turned away in embarrassment. “Master, she thirsts for you so badly. She wants nothing more than for her to be finally ready to see you and pay you back for all your darling love.”

Adam groaned in delight at those words. His cock stroking pace doubled. “Does she mind me using her dildo on myself? It’s the only article I have of her to call my own, after all. And of course, I keep it as clean as can be!”

“She’s very flattered by it. She wants to share a dildo with you sometime” replied Jenna.

Ah, that darling anal whore. Of course she wanted to share her time with him that way! Adam’s focus shifted to pumping the big fat plastic dick in his exclusively.

“Is she ready to tell me her true name yet? Please, tell me. Tell me, tell me!” Adam begged.

“I can’t yet, master” Jenna apologized. “She wants to save everything for your first meeting. She wants a romantic encounter in a candle-scented room, just the two of you, to reveal everything.”

What a temptress! What a hopeless romantic! But fine, Adam would play her ridiculous game. “Tell her I climax to her every day the next time you see her.”

“Of course, sir. Though, she’s well aware of that.” Jenna remarked.

Soon Adam’s monster cock was spewing yet again. This time however, there wasn’t much left in there to shoot. Two thick cum globs tented his fresh condom, but it was hardly enough to warrant removing it. He’d let the thing hang from his cock and fully remove it during his next orgasm.

Adam sat there staring at the ceiling, exhausted. It took him some time to turn back to address his maid. “Servant, can you please-”

The woman was gone. A pitcher of water and a glass was left behind for Adam. Perfect. He didn’t even need to tell his servants what to fetch him anymore. He thoroughly enjoyed the refreshing cold glass of water before turning his attention to the day’s activities.

It was time to go to work.

Adam stepped forward towards his dresser, looking for a suitable outfit for the day’s activities. He had big plans for today. He’d scrub the living room clean as a tribute to his love! There was no better outfit for that than his trusty maid outfit, so graciously gifted to him by the workforce at the request of the darling head maid. Adam really didn’t much care for it at first, but its effects were unmistakable. It seriously improved his ability to clean and made the process far too enjoyable! It made sense when Adam really stopped to think about it, too. You see, the way it… the way it sort of… yeah, it was simple.

Of course, his outfit was more than this elaborate blouse with a hemline that just barely succeeded in covering his crotch. No, the rest of his outfit was specifically designed for comfort. It was a fitting counterbalance to that humiliating rag of an outfit, really. Long white socks that reached up to his thighs were the perfect way to guard his poor legs against the harsh impact of airborne dust. Give how dirty the mansion constantly was, even with everyone’s cleaning, he wanted his feet, even his shoes, to make as little contact with the ground as possible. The solution? High heels, of course! He had such a clumsy gait walking in these things, but was that really a price to pay for the benefits? Even while he was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor, his feet felt so much cleaner. Silky elbow-length gloves kept his arms clean much the same way. They looked so horribly feminine, but it was the logical choice given his work around here. And finally, his headdress. Amazing little article of clothing, really. It looked just like the hat low ranking maids wore, but it signalled to everyone he was the master! How wonderful.

The last article on was his underwear. Adam needed to make sure his maids could pull down the waistband to his panties easily to make sure his butt would look sexy to the head maid, so his pretty pink undies always came on last. Adam took his beloved head maid’s dildo and shoved it up his loose asspussy down to the hilt. Walking around the house without her beloved sex toy lodged up his ass like a buttplug made him feel horribly naked, as if he’d forgotten his wallet. With that inside him, up came the panties finally. It took some time for him to finally fit his monster cock in a tidy bulge in his panties, but he successfully tucked his junk after a half dozen tries.

Finally he was done! He set right out to work, making sure the entire living room was clean as could be.

What a lovely room. Stairs rolling up to the massive array of bedrooms, beautiful crimson silk curtains protecting story high windows to the backyard, air smelling so wonderfully of lavender incense… and it was all so filthy! Damn filthy! No matter how hard he worked or the maids worked, Adam’s mansion was always plagued by minute amounts of dust! What would the head maid think if she saw this mess that’d accumulated during her rest? Why, she might faint! It was Adam’s job to make sure even the slightest bit of dust couldn’t stand. His poor maids were overworked as is. He had to lend a hand where he could! Adam got on his hands and knees and began scrubbing. He’d make the floor shine again, sure enough.

An icy cold hand reached out to grope Adam’s unprotected panty-clad bottom as he worked. It was such a luscious touch, one that immediately set his libido ablaze from that firm, wonderful squeezing. It was another maid inspection, lovely. Adam turned to greet his mystery groper, though oddly enough, his mouth had started the greeting before he’d even fully turned to address her. It was a strange sensation like his body going on auto-pilot. Yet, Adam cared not. There were more important things to attend to like the dirty floor.

“Good morning, Alice!” Adam replied to the gesture. “I trust she’ll still lust after my body, yes?”

“You look fantastic” The maid replied. “You’ve been indulging in those bubble baths, right?”

“Of course!” Adam replied. “I’m surprised how much you ladies love the results. I hardly feel any different, but hey, so long as the opposite sex sees it.”

“You’re shaping up quite nicely, Adam.” Alice replied, sinking her fingers into the blossoming plump bottom. “I don’t think there’s much more work left to do.”

Adam was quick to retort. “Of course! I’m very thorough with my work to keep the place clean! I-G-gaaaah….”

Adam’s monster cock surged back to life at that tiny stimulus. Just the grip of those hands made fresh images of his beloved surge back into his head. His cock was already primed to fire away, yet again.

“Please, be more gentle next time!” Asked Adam. “I’m still not use to-”

Alice was gone. Seems she’d ventured off somewhere else. Oh well. At least he could scrub the floor in peace. He took out his favorite sponge and fell to his knees again to make the marble sparkle.

“Adam, Adam! Be careful!” a voice called out.

Adam looked up to respond to the voice. No one was in front of him, to his sides, or behind him… until he turned back forward fully. The moment he did, the shiny black heels of another of the mansion’s maids was staring him in the face. He looked up to greet her, his mouth starting a sentence before he could even recognize the face.

“What is it, Emma?” Adam asked in genuine surprise.

“Adam, you forgot to clean your ears again this morning! There’s so much horribly gunk lodged between them!” Emma exclaimed.

“Blasted! Not again!” Adam lamented. “Emma, can you help me? I still don’t have a handle on all this, I’m afraid…”

Emma gladly hunched over her master and got to work cleaning his ears. Adam knew she was using nothing more than a simple cotton suave but.. Gosh, if it didn’t feel strange the way she did it. It felt like an entire hand was phasing inside his head, polishing the insides of his very skull. A glance over though and this vivid fantasy clearly wasn’t the case. Emma’s arm was right there working the sauve.

Adam started to go absent minded again from the sensation. He always seemed to get so relaxed and silly doing all this. Steadily the sensation of his ears being cleaned by the other maid faded from his conscious perception like the hum of the lights. He got back to work cleaning the mansion, forgetting about this little encounter all together. He didn’t need to stress his silly head. He was so transfixed on cleaning… cleaning to satisfy his lovely head maid. Don’t think big thoughts, just polish…

Adam had made it to the other side of the floor. He stood back up to admire his work. Good! Clean. …At least for that one strip he’d cleansed. Yet, there was still so much more to clean yet. Only this one spot of the floor was shining. He hunkered back down on his hands and knees to continue his work.

His daily ear cleanings mixed with the odor of the strong-smelling chemicals Adam worked with made him a little light headed at times. Usually sitting on the floor getting lungfuls of soap, detergent, and his beloved’s favorite candles made him start to feel things that weren’t there. It started to flare up again as exhaustion set in. A familiar sensation returned, a tickle like a dozen hands lavishing up and down his body. They were savouring his physique, toying with his fat boy bottom as best they could, taunting his rigid dick…

Of course, Adam conceded this couldn’t be real a long while ago; it was just his imagination running wild. Absurdly wild. The tickle of a cold hand jerking his fat veiny cock was just him imagining things. The sensation of the huge pink dildo in his ass being thrust in and out was just a wild-ass day dream. Urgh, his head was totally in the clouds. Adam needed to ground himself back in his work. He mentally agreed to do that as soon as he was done ejaculating to these non-existent hands totally not giving a hand job. Such troublesome hallucinations. At least his daydreams had the courtesy to tie his condom and put a fresh one on for him.

After hours of effort, Adam had finally scrubbed the floor nearly spotless. Outside of one corner, the marble was sparkling. Such a shame the accursed dust in the air would force him to clean it all over again tomorrow. That was just the price of love though. He’d do anything to take a load off of his lovely head maid.

Adam scooted up to the final spot, a bit where a lavish chair sat. At first, the seat looked empty. Yet, moments later while cleaning, Raven was drinking tea in the seat.

“You’re doing such a wonderful job cleaning, master. I’m so happy to have you here.” Raven celebrated

“A cheap mansion with my own maids cleaning and attending to my every task? It was a steal!” Adam boasted, scrubbing in circles.

“Yes, for sure. I’m so happy you looked past the silly rumors about this place.” Raven remarked. “You have a few reports about ridiculous phenomena happening here and suddenly everyone’s deathly scared of the place…”

“Fools! The lot of them!” Adam agreed. “Plus, it’s not even like they died. Just a few counts of madness is all! Absolutely isolated cases.”

“To think someone could ever grow that obsessed without keeping themselves in check.. Tsk tsk.” Raven mumbled.

“I can’t believe I’ve spent three months here in paradise already!” Adam commented, dusting under the chair. “And the poor head maid… god, when will her accursed sickness end!”

“One day you’ll see her Adam, I’m sure of it.” Raven commented. “Adam, my feet are tired. Might I use you as an ottoman while I drink?”

“Say no more” Adam quipped back. He continued to clean the last bits of the floor with Raven’s heels resting across his back.

“Please though, keep out of her way until then. She wants to greet you in perfect health, not in her current state.” Raven continued. “She’s almost ready. She’ll be here soon.”

Urgh, just the mention of that luscious maiden made Adam’s heart squirm in glee! How could he hold on any longer? Just the mere mention of her was enough to make his balls ache…

“Adam, the maids and I will be using this space later tonight.” Raven began. “I need to do a more thorough uniform inspection that what I normally do. I need to make sure our outfits aren’t even nearing a point where we might need to replace them.”

“I see. Should I be in attendance given I’m the master and all?” Adam asked.

“You may, but it’s not required.” Raven continued. “I mention this all because no one will be at the top floor where the bedrooms are. You’ll need to do everything by your lonesome”.

“That’s quite alright!” Adam replied “I’m perfectly capable of keeping care of myse-”

…No one would be on the top floor? The bedrooms would be completely empty? Unguarded? Did that mean… did that mean the head maid’s abode would be unguarded? He’d be violating his staff’s wishes but, if he was sneaky, he might finally be able to catch a glimpse of his beloved’s face. The face that had infected his psyche, poisoned his mind in love… oh, what an opportunity!

“Adam? Are you alright, dearie?” Raven asked her master.

“Sure am! Yes, that’ll be perfectly alright, Raven. I’ll just prepare a warm bath to sulk in for the evening is all.” Adam nervously retorted.

“Very well, master. Might I add, your skin has grown so lusciously soft bathing in that luxurious tub. The head maid will adore it, surely.” Raven assured.

Adam’s cock flexed a tad at that comment. A hot blooded image of that lovely lady pinching his cheeks and loving his face set in. Adam’s cock was preing at the simple suggestion…

“Th-thank you!” Adam blurted. “I’ll leave you to arrange the event then…”

Raven pressed back down on his back, keeping the boy still. “Not yet, Adam. You missed a spot.”

Ah, yes… Raven’s heels weren’t sparkling nearly as brightly as they normally did. How could he let something so uncleanly stand in this house with his beautiful head maid here? Adam adjusted his position on the floor and got to licking Raven’s heels spotless…

 

\--------

 

Afternoon passed into a cold autumn evening, wind stirring with the hints of winter to come. The mansion had gone cold from the setting sun. The empty corridors were deathly silent, save the lone sound of Raven instructing around a dozen maids in the open halls.

A new sound now set in among the silence. The clack of a pair of heels began. Adam’s opportunity was here. All the other house members thought he was cleaning himself while he snuck off to see the mansions ultimate prize.

Navigating the halls proved difficult. Adam had seldom ventured down this cranny of his mansion, always deterred by his maid workforce. He’d ventured deep down here before only once, past all the corridors. He’d seen something. A long stretch of hall without rooms or windows that lead to an old door and some final quarters. He’d only caught glimpses of it before Raven and the other maids pushed him aside, informing him he couldn’t go farther.

That had to be it. That had to be his darling’s quarters.

To think he, the owner of this mansion, was being commanded by his own servants. Humiliating. He really ought to assert himself more often. Why he agreed to never trot down these halls as he pleased in his favorite pair of heels was beyond him. He owned the place. That act of subservience was the lone blemish on his rule. The whims of his staff mattered not. Should they interrupt him this time, he’d merely proceed without them. Surely the head maid of the mansion could bear to see him now. She had enough constitution to at least see his face, right? What earthly disease could possibly ruin that.

Down farther and farther Adam walked past bedroom after bedroom. All were open and empty at that, the humble quarters of a servant dedicated to their job. The lights were growing dim. How his staff even navigated these halls with only a lone light on its last breath far at the corner of this winding path was beyond him. Yet, he continued. He didn’t stumble once in the awkward space, finally reaching the fated turn.

There it was, the forbidden corridor Adam still wasn’t allowed to go down. There was nothing but a long stretch of unlit hallway between him and the object of his desire. Should he really bother to do this? What if she’s really as horribly ill as the maids had described? What if just seeing her in this state was enough to send her into shock and stab her poor fragile heart?

The faint snap of a switch rang out. Light emerged from beneath the door. Every other maid in the house was downstairs busy with other matters. There was no one else in that room. No one else but that beautiful head maid.

She… she was healthy enough to stand now. Healthy enough to greet him.

Adam stepped forward into the bleak hall. He felt the strangest tingles on his bodies as he walked, like tiny hands trying to pull him back to safety. He kept moving forward, click by click of his dainty heels. The walk was agonizing. Slow. Each step forward felt like a single inch. The world seemed to drown out around him, nothing else but that door hiding his starbound lover behind it. It felt like the simple walk no more than four yards in front of him took minutes on end to cross.

Finally though, after all his effort, here he was. He was ready to meet his eternal love for the first time.

The doorknob was icy cold. Adam gripped it and slowly twisted it, to the point where someone might not even notice the door was being pried open. Steadily he continued until the lock was fully out of the wall. He gently pried the door open. The hinges remained silent, not a single creak to them. He opened the door enough to peer at the room from the right side…

Nothing. Nothing but empty space, devoid even of furniture.

Wider Adam spread the door, taking in more and more of the room.

A bed came in to view. The blankets were freshly disturbed, still not properly tucked back in.

Wider still Adam spread the door, finally entering the room. He turned his gaze leftward to see his love…

There she was!

A beautiful maid stood before Adam. One with fine, short cut brunette hair, sparkling green eyes that looked as if they’d been waxed clean, plump lips that looked delectable just standing mouth agape, skin as soft as a pillow…

Adam looked on in awe at the woman. She did the same. It was almost everything he’d ever hoped for. Love at first sight, complete captivation on both ends.

And yet… it was still just almost everything he’d ever wanted. This woman was beautiful yes, but not the sultry, sinful saint he’d spurted seed to countless times for so many days. She lacked much of what Adam expected. Her chest was flat as a board and her hips were not the roaring beasts Adam imagined. But his fantasy… how could his fantasies be wrong? He knew they had to be true. He knew they had to be what the object of his desires looked like in real life. What… what was missing?

The lights dimmed as Adam continued to stare at his love. Something was starting to creep up behind her. A void of black abyss formed behind her under the veil of the dim lighting. From the ghastly, endless darkness behind her, transparent hands of eerie white reached forward. They were dainty, girlish hands and looked almost detached from their body proper. They reached forward to grope the head maid. Their fingers pinched and prodded up and down her figure, yet she offered no reaction. Could she even feel the hands? Did she know the frightening danger she was in?

Slowly more of the hands slipped out of the shadows into visibility. The feminine hands soon had bodies attached to them. Maids… Maids! The maids of the house! Raven and Emma and Jenna and more, as pale as marble with eyes a solid black devoid of any pupils! They limped out of the shadows to grope the woman.

The hands were pulling at her. Molding her. The strange white palms were playing with human flesh like clay. A pull at her hair turned that cute short look in to long, luxurious locks. A rub of her lips and now the finest pink lipstick was painted on her face. A pinch at her thighs and her legs thickened into the meaty, squeezable legs Adam had fantasized over for so long. A tug on her breasts, a heavy pull like no other… and her flat chest was gone. Budding titties turned to slutty, wobbling cow udders in just seconds.

The hands withdrew, and the figures of Adam’s maids retreated into the dark abyss behind the head maid. They left but one gesture for him before they faded away. One finger beckoning him forward was all they offered…

There she was. The perfect maid. The spitting image of what Adam had spent countless nights fantasizing about. She was right there. He could see the longing. The heat in her eyes, the sparkle that let Adam know she felt the same way… it was perfect. They were to be the perfect couple.

Finally, it was time for that fateful moment. After all this waiting, they could finally be together. Adam stepped forward. The woman did the same. The duo leaned in. Their eyes closed and their lips puckered to feel the adoration of their destined lover…

Adam felt the cold touch of a mirror against his lips.

A step back in confusion and Raven returned from the black void behind Adam. She smiled at the lipstick stain he’d left behind, all while growing closer and closer still…

It was time she claim the vessel she’d prepared for so long.

 

\--------

 

Mansion L’Verge was alive again. For the first time in a decade, invitations to its doors were flying out, telling all the world’s seedy underbelly it was time for fun once again. Mistress Raven had returned to her home once again, bearing a new look yet again.

The handful of guests lucky enough to see her mansion’s parties twice were always in awe at how dramatic her makeovers were. She looked like an entirely different person every time. The only static elements to her look seemed to be her long hair, insane chest, fat jiggling bottom, and her titanic fire hose of a cock. Still, it was not very hard to find the mistress of the abode. All one had to do was search for the ring of half or entirely naked guest circled around something. Raven would always be at the center, enjoying this generation’s love making skills.

“Ah, the cocks of this decade are even better than the last!” Raven rang. “C’mon, shove it in deep. Shove it in hard! I haven’t felt this alive in ages!”

Raven dearly missed all this. She loved when a fat-cocked brute grabbed her by her hair and slammed her body’s skull down to the hilt. What a wonderous feeling! She missed pain and pleasure so much! Oh, to finally have a body again!

Raven could hardly keep all the impulses and sensations of mortal flesh in check. She was already nearing climax again. Was it from the dick ravaging her throat? Or was that cutie with the big cock popping into her ass what caused it? It mattered not. She’d have untold more of these to come for this session amongst the living. Best to not care and simply enjoy the heaven of feeling things again.

This was Raven’s best work, really. That incense had truly driven that boy to mad obsession with his own damn daydreams. He was effortless to manipulate in no time at all. Daily sessions on that cursed dildo and feminizing bubble baths had done wonders to turn that scrawny twig into a vessel suitable for her touch. Shame he got a little too curious for his breasts to start growing organically. Tits grown from black magic were fine, but they got terribly messy. Already Raven was producing so much milk, her nipples were starting to lactate. Oh well. Perhaps it was even worth the drop in quality if it meant not having to wait another 3 months for a body.

All around Raven were countless orgy goers, the underside of the world who truly believed in the less flattering aspects of the curse of Mansion L’Verge. Their faith had reward them with an unforgettable week of unimaginable pleasure. A wet dream where anyone could approach anyone for sex, the occasional pale hand emerging from black nothingness to scope a body more to the whim of the passionate night.

Raven would pleasure every single one of them at least once. Be she giving or taking, getting fucked by a man or fucking a man’s ass, everyone would get a chance with her. A few lucky women would even get the honor of raising her bastard children from climaxing bareback in their wombs. Her nymphomania’s only limits were how long her vessel could stand.

But what of Adam proper? With Raven in control of his slutty, feminized maid body, where was he? He was still there, trapped in his own head. He was a spectator in own flesh, Raven deciding every single movement his body made.

All Adam could do was watch. He could only watch as that horrid skank of a spirit slammed his lips down so recklessly down meaty dicks that his jaw might unhinge. He sat as a viewer in his own head as Raven kissed the men and women all around her with unbridled passion. He was powerless to move his own flesh as enormous dick after titanic shaft worked that pussy of an asshole he’d trained for so long to make Raven scream in glee…

Was Adam spiteful? Was he vengeful for being another victim of a centuries old spirit’s evil doings? No. Adam had gotten what he wanted. He got to see the beautiful head maid he dreamed about every time Raven glanced at a mirror. He was satisfied, pacified. His mortal body scarcely mattered if the head maid was enjoying herself. To think in the end though, it was him… Hopefully this wonderful body would be preserved somehow. To have a body like his roaring fantasies was the ultimate tribute to his love. It didn’t really matter if she was but a figment of his imagination now. At least he could

Soon enough Adam’s old body would wear thin. In time, he and Raven would be released from the prison of this flesh to haunt the mansion for all eternity, waiting on the next poor soul to inhabit this abode.

Adam would make a dutiful maid ghost. He’d be just like his sisters Emma, Alice, and the rest of the men Raven had stolen the bodies of. He’d be just as buxom, silly, and simple as he was in his last bit of time with control over his own body. He’d be a cute little lady ready to clean without the slightest thought in his head. A simple, dutiful afterlife feminizing even more men for his mistress, serving her as best he could.


End file.
